


After the End

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Carol comes back to see Steve after everything is done.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	After the End

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to [**An Evening Walk**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727863) and [**Fly By Night**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111368).

Carol Danvers left Earth, returning to space to aid others after Thanos’ defeat on Earth. It only took a few weeks before she realized how much she missed Earth. She missed the new friends she’d made and certainly her oldest one, Nick Fury. She missed the food of home as well. When there was a break in her action, she dashed back to Earth.

Rogers was getting ready to take the Infinity Stones back, but she suspected there was more to it. She liked Cap. He was a nice guy. They’d taken a walk one night that lasted all night long and it left them both quite exhausted and happy. She needed to see him again. Outside the Kree, he was the only man she’d been with who she wasn’t scared of hurting. 

She found his apartment in the city and knocked on the door. He smiled when he saw it was her. 

“Carol! Come in. I thought you were – off-planet.” 

She grinned and strolled through the door when he opened it all the way for her to come in. “I was, but I wanted to see you. I thought we might,” she raised an eyebrow, “take a walk.” 

She loved the tiny bit of pink that colored his cheeks at her words. 

“I’d like that,” he finally managed to say. “Want something to drink? Food?” 

“Later,” she told her and smiled her most predatory smiled at him. “I want you right now, Captain.”

He held his arms open for her to come to him and she did, looking up into his face as she put her arms around him. He kissed her and surprised her with the hunger in the kiss. She made a sound as his tongue met hers. He pulled her body tight against his and she couldn’t help but feel his arousal pressed to her belly. 

She pulled back and laughed. “Wow! You’re a randy captain, aren’t you?” 

“You make me crazy, Carol.” He grinned at her. “And I’m not scared of breaking you.” 

She jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He recovered from his surprise at her actions and dipped his mouth to hers and kissed her again. 

“We need to get out of these clothes,” she told him as he carried her to the sofa. When they sat, with her still in his lap, she pulled her shirt off. He removed her bra for her and said, “Bucky and I used to practice removing these things with one of his sister’s bras on a straight back chair. Once Bucky got the bright idea of putting it on himself. We both laughed too much for me to ever get it off of him.” 

“You learned well enough,” Carol teased him as he cupped her breasts in his hands. She watched as he leaned close to kiss then suck one of her nipples. She moaned. “Mmmm, that feels good.” She ran her hands through his hair and held his head close to her chest, guiding him from one nipple to the other. She couldn’t stop the shivers of delight that ran through as she watched him.

She rubbed her crotch against him as his tongue teased her breast. She positioned herself so she was pressing against his cock, grinding against him as she pulled his shirt up, exposing his back to her hands. He sat up straight long enough for her to take his shirt off over his head. She loved touching his hard, muscled body. He was like a breathing statue, a statue with all the right parts. 

“This would be even more fun without pants,” he told her as he started unbuttoning her jeans. She stood up so he could remove them easier. After she’d helped him slide her pants down, she stepped out of them and pushed him back so he was slouched against the back of the sofa. His hips were still on the front edge. 

Carol got down on her knees and began to rub him through his pants. She could feel his heat through the cloth. He pushed against her hand. 

“Pants too tight?” she asked. 

He nodded.

“Poor thing. Let’s see what we can do.” She unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned him. She paused to rub him through his trousers again. “Mmm, so hard,” she murmured as she began to unzip him. “Cute boxers,” she commented about his heart undies and he lifted his hips as she reached for the top of his trousers and underwear and slid them both down and off at the same time. 

She looked at him as she took him into her hand. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath as she let her hand slide slowly up then down the long, thick shaft. She remembered how much he liked having her slide her finger inside him before – the sounds he made were hard to forget. She licked her finger and slid her hand beneath him, finding the little bundle of tissue behind his testicles first. She rubbed it as she continued to stroke him. 

“Carol!” His whole body jerked. 

“I need a little oil or something to, uh, complete this task,” she told him. 

“Vaseline in my bathroom,” he told her, his voice almost a growl.  
She got up, letting go of him. He wrapped his own hand around his cock. “Hurry, Carol,” he said as she sprinted to the bathroom. She found the small container of petroleum jelly in the medicine cabinet and hurried back to Steve. 

She watched him stroking himself as she got back on the floor in front of the sofa, she said, “Was I fast enough?”

He nodded as she opened his legs and rubbed some of the lubricant on her finger. “Is this what you want, Steve?” Her voice dropped to a purr. 

“God yes. Please.” 

She slid the tip of her finger inside him as she pushed his hand out of the way and took his cock into her other hand again. He came undone so beautifully, she thought as she kissed his leg at the juncture of leg and body, darting her tongue out and licking him. He watched her as she licked her way over to his cock. She paused for a moment and smiled sweetly as him then licked up his length as she pressed her finger deeper. 

“You’re evil, Carol Danvers!” he told her as she began to suck him slowly into her mouth. She added a second finger and began to gently fuck him with her fingers. She loved how much he wanted this. The last time they were together, she’d done it to him as well. She concentrated on driving him over the edge and sucked him deep into her mouth, using her hand on the base of his cock for a little more stimulation. When she found the right place with her finger, he gasped and bucked his hips, coming in her mouth as he called her name. 

She didn’t stop until he went still. She looked up into his face. “Good?” she asked. 

“No one has ever quite done the things to me that you do, Carol.” 

She moved up onto the sofa and kissed him. “I need you to do some things to me, too, Cap.” 

He pushed her to lay back on the sofa and he got off of it and knelt over her, kissing her as he opened her legs and moved between them. 

“What ya waiting for?” she asked him with a grin. 

“Just looking.”

She grabbed his head and shoved him toward her. 

“Okay, okay.” He opened her with his fingers. She was wet and ready for him. He watched her as he rubbed his thumb over her clitoris. She wiggled a tiny bit. He leaned down and rubbed the tip of his tongue where his thumb had been. He let his finger wander beneath her, touching her bottom then pressing against her as she had him moments before. This was new, but it felt good, especially given what he was doing with his tongue. She made a sound she didn’t mean to when he slipped the finger inside. He slipped two fingers of the other hand into her cunt, pushing both all the way in. 

“Fuck!” she whispered as pleasure ripped through her. She bucked against his hands as she reached for his head. She tangled her hands in his hair. The waves of her orgasm went on for several seconds. When her insides went still, he raised his head and grinned at her. 

He pulled his fingers out of her and raised up, positioning his cock to enter her. Just as he began to press his head in, she arched toward him, taking him all in at once. He groaned. She wrapped her legs around him. He picked her up and put her on the floor, still inside her. She dug her heels into his ass as he began to fuck her, hard and fast. 

“Sweet Carol,” he murmured as his mouth found hers, darting his tongue in deeper every time he thrust into her with his cock. She wondered what it would feel like to let a little of her power come to the surface, just the bare tingle of heat. She did, letting her eyes glow and her skin crackle with the energy. 

She knew he felt and he liked it when she moved a little so he could reach his hands under her so he could hold her tighter as he fucked her. He put his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. “Oh god, oh Carol. Fuck! I – Carol!” he cried out as he thrust deep and then deeper still. She felt his muscles all go tight and felt his cock spilling inside her. She held on tight, until he lay spent in her arms. 

He moved to get off of her but she held onto him, keeping him where he was. She liked holding him this way, liked the idea of being able to protect and soothe him for a moment. After he got his breath back, he moved from atop her and stood, holding his hand to her to help her rise as well. As soon as she stood, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. 

He picked her up and carried to his bedroom and to his bed. He put her on his unmade bed and lay beside her. “You’ll stay, won’t you?” he asked and she knew she would, even though she had actually planned to be off as soon as she could, eager to get back to her work as protector for so many out in the galaxy. 

“Of course,” she kissed him and pulled the blankets over them both as he settled on his back and pulled her close to her. Sometimes it was better to be important to one person than to a whole planet.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
